Procrastinating Footsies
by SnarkyBubble
Summary: His father's enemy's son is a lot more interesting than Albus would care to admit. Fluffy fun drabbles in chronological order that will not exceed 200 words each. Albus/Scorpius friendship and eventual slash
1. absurd

Procrastinating Footsies

By SnarkyBubble

Chapter 1. absurd

There was something about green eyes glinting in the sun that made Scorpius want to do back-flips, the cha-cha, anything absurd to attract attention. Any green eyes in particular? Sure, there was a pair of green eyes that seemed more murky and deep than other green eyes. A certain pair that he could fall into without realizing, until it was too late. And then he'd look at his surroundings and realize he had followed Albus Severus to Hagrid's hut and was in the process of helping his father's enemy's son muck out the hippogriff stable.

"You're a lot more self-less than I would've expected for a Malfoy. Thanks for helping."

Attention attracted, and he didn't even have to put on his dancing shoes.


	2. after midnight

Procrastinating Footsies

By SnarkyBubble

2. after midnight

"Wanna wanna wanna wanna be my werewolf?" Wafting up through the empty corridors while he sat scowling in a dark alcove, Albus could hear the Shrieking Sisters. His favorite band, and he was too young to attend the Yule Ball. But James got to be there! It just figured.

"WANNA WANNA WANNA WANNA BE MY WEREWOLF?" Albus lifted his head at the sudden louder music, in time to see the white-haired son of Malfoy turn the corner. "I'LL STROKE YOUR FUR AND-" Scorpius froze, one dancing foot in the air, mouth open in mid-song, silver eyes locked on Albus.

For three heartbeats Scorpius stayed frozen, in obvious horror at being caught, and then with no words he hurried back the way he came.

With a big grin, Albus watched the retreating figure. His mood happier, he quietly sang to the again-empty corridor. "I'll stroke your fur and nuzzle your collar..."


	3. awkward

Procrastinating Footsies

By SnarkyBubble

3. awkward

Everywhere Albus was, Scorpius wasn't. It was not easy hiding from the Slytherin boy when they had so many classes together. But when Albus was in the front row in potions, Scorpius made sure to be in the back row, even though he usually hung onto every word of Slughorn.

This sort of avoiding worked for maybe 3 days. Until one day on his way out of potions, a pinch late because Scorpius had taken longer cleaning his cauldron, he was rushing for the door.

"Umph-aahh!" His books, quills and parchments, not to mention himself, all landed on the ground beside a hunched over Potter, who was tying his trainer.

Silver eyes met green eyes, and before the siver ones could retreat again, Albus grabbed Scorpius' cloak. "Sorry, mate."

Quick smiles were exchanged, then helping each other pick things up. And a new friend with whom to walk to Transfigurations.


	4. before sunrise

Procrastinating Footsies

By SnarkyBubble

4. before sundown

The current Malfoy heir was such a Ravenclaw. It was extra obvious that blue and bronze was where he belonged when Albus tried to interrupt Scorpius' studying.

"Pssst, Malfoy."

Just the quiet rustle as Scorpius turned a page and the scratch-scratch of quill on parchment was his reply.

"Malfoy!"

Scorpius' hand paused for a moment, halfway through a page-turn, no other indication that he had heard. But Albus was on to him, this time.

"Scorpius Malfoy, if you don't leave your smelly old book and join me for that walk to the lake you promised-"

Scorpius turned and faced Albus. "You'll what?"

"I'll tell ol' Flitwick you've got a broom. First years aren't supposed to have brooms, you know." If Scorpius was going to be such a Ravenclaw, Albus could be "such a Slytherin" right back at him.

And so they had a nice visit with the giant squid.


	5. behavioral glitch

Procrastinating Footsies

By SnarkyBubble

5. behavioral glitch

Scorpius had perfected the pretending-to-listen face. Otherwise he never could have survived all those "The House of Malfoy is superior to all others" lectures growing up.

And it just so happened that Albus, in the crowded corridor outside of charms, was making that exact face at James. Stepping up behind the elder Potter's back, Scorpius paused when he heard James's words. "As Potters we have a responsibility to act a certain way. And being chummy with a Malfoy is NOT that certain way."

Albus' eyes shifted, looking through his brother to his friend as he spoke. "Perhaps not, James. But it's also not the Potter way to be a bloody Slytherin, and I am. So maybe there are more ways to be a Potter than you think."

Scorpius could pretend to listen. But Albus could pretend to be speaking to one person and really be speaking to another.


	6. bound

Procrastinating Footsies

By SnarkyBubble

6. bound

"And it looks like a lucky catch by Potter! Gryffindor wins again!" The stands errupted in cheers from everyone wearing red, gold, blue and yellow. Albus watched from above with his housemates as James's friends pat him on the back. Any small inkling of pride for his brother was over-shadowed by his disappointment in the Slytherin loss.

Across the Quidditch field in the blue stands, Albus could see a white-haired figure who wasn't quite as ecstatic as everyone else. Once all the hoopla had settled, Albus would seek out Scorpius and they'd compare notes on the game. Scorpius would talk game tactics and Albus would brag about his own skills.

Maybe next year, Albus would try out for his team. Maybe he could help Slytherin finally beat his brother. He didn't think about Scorpius playing for Ravenclaw. For now they were mutual opponents of Gryffindor, and that was enough.

coming soon: chapter 7 - "calm"


	7. calm

Procrastinating Footsies

By SnarkyBubble

7. calm

For being the week before finals, the library sure was empty. Maybe that had to do with the early hour. No matter. Scorpius was spending as much time here as he could, soaking up the history and wealth of knowledge. They'd all be going home in 15 days. Then he'd have three long months without the Hogwarts library.

But Scorpius paused in reading _The History of Boggarts_ and listened to the silence that greeted him. He turned his head to the left to see if anyone lurked behind the bookshelves. It was all cobwebs and darkness. Why was he disappointed to be alone?

Scorpius looked out the window as a thought dawned on him. He'd miss more than just the library. With determination, he closed his books, gathered his things and left. He'd gotten his fill of the library. Now to get his fill of Albus.

coming soon: chapter 8 - "confused and happy"


	8. confused and happy

Procrastinating Footsies

By SnarkyBubble

8. confused and happy

"What's it like, hugging your mum?" Scorpius' question jolted Albus awake. They had shared their snacks, traded wizard cards and Albus was just nodding off with the rocking of the train.

He thought for a moment. "Warm, but kinda pointy."

Scorpius grinned. "Mine too...And your dad?"

"Tight, like he's afraid of losing me." Harry was a fierce hugger.

"Mine's always one arm across my shoulders." Then Scorpius confessed, "I've never hugged a kid."

Albus had more siblings and cousins than he knew what to do with. "When you hug kids, they try to get away." He was laughing, thinking of Lily.

As if testing his theory, Scorpius caught Albus in a hug. Albus' eyes widened, surprised. Then smiling, he leaned his head against Scorpius' chest.

"Sometimes they try to get away." Being hugged by Scorpius was not the same as being hugged by his family. It was nicer.

Coming soon: chapter 9 – "consequence"


	9. consequence

Procrastinating Footsies

By SnarkyBubble

9. consequence

"Did you think we wouldn't notice you sneaking out? You and that- Potter boy? How could you, after the sacrifices we've made?"

Scorpius' eyes lowered in feigned remorse. He didn't correct his Grandad Malfoy. But he didn't sneak out. He had been talking about the Quaffle-Con for weeks. That morning he told them he was going. He had a ride. It wasn't his fault they didn't notice the ride was with Harry Potter himself.

And sacrifices? He'd heard all about their sacrifices at school. But cowardice is a better word for it. And his shiny pale hair would mark him as a Malfoy coward as well, if it weren't for Albus Severus. Spunky Albus, who helped him stand up to the inhabitants of Malfoy Manor for one day, even if it meant a dark secluded rest of the summer, detained in a window-less room. Taking the consequence without a fight.

coming soon: chapter 9 - "creation"


	10. creation

Procrastinating Footsies

By SnarkyBubble

10. creation

"Hullo, Hagrid! They around back?" Albus called as he and Scorpius neared the hut.

"That they are, Albus Severus. Help yourself!" Hagrid waved them on as he continued Fang's bath.

"Are WHAT around back?" Scorpius asked Albus under his breath, always a little nervous around the large man and dog.

"You'll see..." Albus led Scorpius around the house. "Like them?"

And judging by the wide-mouthed stare, Scorpius did. "So these are where they get those giant pumpkins for the Hallowe'en Feast?"

"Yup. And we're going to carve one. Hagrid said we could!" Albus reached in his pocked and pulled out a couple of rough looking pocket knives. But Scorpius didn't reach for one. He was holding his wand in his hand, as if making a point.

"Come on, Scorpius. Just because we have wands now, doesn't mean we have to use them for everything. How did you carve pumpkins when you were a kid?"

"Well..." Scorpius hesitated. "That was something the house-elves did." He shrugged.

Albus gaped for just a second, then yanked on Scorpius' robes. "Get down here and help me carve this Jack o' Lantern, you git." And he did.

coming soon: - "cryptic kindness"

AN: I got tired of hacking my stories down so I'm upping my allowed word count from 150 words to 200 words. It's still brief, but this won't force me to be so brutal in my editing! Thanks to you who have been reading my little drabbles. I appreciate your time and reviews


	11. cryptic kindness

Procrastinating Footsies

By SnarkyBubble

11. cryptic kindness

It wasn't usual for Scorpius to receive something by owl, even on his birthday. So when the tawny-brown owl with amber eyes landed on his orange juice goblet that morning, dropping a rectangular parcel into his porridge, Scorpius was quietly pleased. But his pleasure turned to confusion when he saw the tag.

"Happy Birthday, Scorpius -The Potters"

A quick glance toward the Slytherin table told him that this had nothing to do with Albus, for he was busy with his own breakfast and hadn't noticed Scorpius yet. A glance toward the Gryffindor table told him that it also had nothing to do with James. James, who never had the time of day for Scorpius, was talking boastfully to his friends.

Scorpius fished the parcel out of his breakfast, dabbed at the packaging with his napkin, then untied the simple black cord. A book. Quidditch Through the Ages. He thought back to the animated talk he and Harry Potter himself had had in his muggle car on the way to Quaffle-Con, and the surprised look on Mr. Potter's face when Scorpius admitted to never having read "the Bible of Quidditch players." Smiling, he opened the book and began reading between bites of porridge.

coming soon: - "death"


	12. death

Procrastinating Footsies

By SnarkyBubble

12. death

It was Saturday and Albus Severus had been looking for his friend all day, when he saw a familiar blond head duck around the corner, into the loo. Albus hollered, "Scor! Wait up!"

He found Scorpius leaning over the sink staring at the mirror.

"Alright, mate?" Albus Severus said tentatively. "Scorpius?"

Scorpius' eyes shifted to look at Albus. "Can't a bloke get any peace?"

"Peace?" Albus repeated, confused.

"You, following me around. You with your perfect family and your perfect dad, I can't stand it!"

Albus Severus took a step backward, hurt apparent on his face.

Scorpius closed his eyes and with all the concentration he could muster, said in a calmer voice, "I don't feel myself today." He looked at Albus, again his voice sharp. "God, you think you are brill, don't you? Bugger off!" Scorpius covered his mouth, then said, "I think it's something I ate."

Albus Severus helped his friend to Nurse Wainscott's office, ignoring, best as he could, Scorpius' insults along the way. Attending a wizarding school, students were bound to trick each other with hate potions. But knowing this didn't make it any easier for Albus to listen to it from Scorpius. On the contrary, it felt like death.

coming soon: - "did I miss something?"


	13. did I miss something?

Procrastinating Footsies

By SnarkyBubble

13. did I miss something?

It took several days for the effects of the Hate Potion to wear off, giving Scorpius plenty of time to be grated by every minuscule thing about Albus Severus. That freckle on his neck? Albus' nose wrinkle when laughing? The scratchy way he wrote with his quill? Talk about goose-pimples. It was torture being near the bloke.

Then, about five days later, things shifting in the opposite direction. He and Albus were working on Transfigurations homework and Scorpius couldn't help but admire the swirling penmanship of his friend. Or that nose-wrinkle, how it made Scorpius strive to make Albus laugh more often, just so he could see it. And don't get him started on that freckle! How he wanted to tickle it!

Something wasn't right. At his earliest convenience, Scorpius went to see Nurse Wainscott.

"How long until that Love Potion wears off?" he asked her.

"What Love Potion?"

"The one you gave me as the antidote to the Hate Potion!"

She shook her head. "To counteract a Hate Potion or not, it is against school rules to administer Love Potions." She looked at him over her glasses. "Whatever you think you're feeling, it's the real deal."

Coming soon - "diplomacy"


End file.
